Myoushu no Shadou
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: [master of shadows] Naruto gains a power that turns the ninja world on it's ear and will make the villagers regeret calling him a demon.
1. prelude

**Myoushu-no-shadou**

Sum: Crossover with Jackie Chan adventures

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, _

_over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore._

-The Raven by Edger Allan Poe

9000 years ago there were nine oni, each more powerful then the last. 8000 years ago, each was seal into a mask and there servants sealed with them. 5000 years ago, the oni were released and tried to destroy the world again, but failed and they were sealed again, this time permanently, but the last was smart and cared for there servants. So, he made a talisman and sealed the nine tribes of servants in it, letting them judge and serve the one they want. These servants were known as the ShadowKhan. Thought this story is not of the ShadowKhan or there wait, but of the one that found them 5000 years later and his journey after words.

The place that the Talisman of Shadows was in was an old cave of the nine oni, it held all the old magic's and rules of the old ways, from Europe to Asia to the Aztecs and Native American tribes. Now this wouldn't be a problem as time and a few explosive locked the entrance and buried the cave underground, but as luck would have it the Kyuubi attack and caused a hole to open in the top, that at the moment a young boy with blonde hair fell through, right onto an old but useable bed, to bad the fall knocked him out cold.

---Several hours later---

"Ow, where am I?" asked the five year old Naruto, sitting up and looking at the large library of the old ways around him. "What is this place?" asked Naruto, walking into the center of the room. As he looked around, he ran into a pedestal that had a talisman on it. The talisman didn't look that special, it had an octagonal shape with the kanji for shadow with a red elongated V under it on one side and on the other side was an oni mask with crossed bone behind it. By some unknown force, Naruto reached for the talisman as it started to glow and as he touched it his life flashed before his eyes and that of the ShadowKhan, rendering Naruto out cold as the talisman sank into his hand. As he slept several ShadowKhan ninjas picked him up and took him to his apartment.

When Naruto woke his head felt like someone had put an axe in his head and pulled it out, slowly. "Owww, what happened." asked Naruto, looking around to see his apartment. "Wasn't I in a cave?" asked Naruto, getting up and walking into the kitchen, when he opened the cabinets and found that he didn't have any Raman. "Looks like I have to go out." said Naruto, leavening the apartment and going to his favorite Raman stand.

As Naruto was walking about town, the villagers started to gather together to try and kill the 'demon fox' but a team of ANBU beat them to it. As the four ANBU dropped down around him, Naruto's eyes started to turn red and silted and the shadows darkened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the Ryu ANBU, drawing his katana. "I think it's a demon that thinks its human." replied the Tora ANBU, pulling out a kunai. "Time to die, Kyuubi-brat!" said the Bird ANBU, swinging down his sword, only for a black katana to stop it, when the ANBU looked at the holder of the katana it was a large samurai in black armor with red eyes in an elongated V.

The other ANBU are in similar situations, Ryu is being stopped by a ninja in old style of ninja cloths with two red eyes and blue skin. While Tora was held off by a tall skinny man that had long shoulders and hunched back and long arms and legs that where wrapped up half way that came to long talons and a red eye in an elongated V with blue skin. In the course of this stale mate Naruto was surrounded by a few of the thing that looked like ninja.

"So, the little demon has minions. Kill them!" ordered Ryu, but was silenced with a short sword in the neck. As Tora tried to win his stale mate, one of the monsters feet came up and into the stomach of Tora, killing him painfully. Bird was having the hardest time of the three ANBU, as the samurai like monster was hitting so hard and fast he was having difficulty blocking then the samurai struck again, cutting through the sword and the ANBU.

As the stale mate ended the monsters looked at each other and nodded, then some of the ninja like monsters covered the unconscious Naruto while other threw smoke bomb covering there trail. When the smoke cleared, all trace of Naruto and the monsters were gone, leaving only the body's of the three ANBU.

---Several hours later/ in the oni cave---

"What happened?" asked Naruto, sitting up from the large bed as seeing the familiar sight of the cave. "What the hell is happening?" asked Naruto, thinking about the day when a whooshing sound alerted him to a presence. When he looked it was one of the ninja monsters he saw earlier before he fainted. As he started praying that the ninja wouldn't kill or hurt him, the ninja got down on a knee and held out a scroll for Naruto to take. When Naruto took it, the ninja melted into the shadows and disappeared. Thought Naruto didn't notice this, as he was transfixed on the scroll that he opened and it said.

To, who ever the ShadowKhan chose to follow,

Greetings, I'm Tarakudo, the former king of the ShadowKhan and now I hand that title to you, King/Queen of the ShadowKhan, as circumstances allow. Commanding them is very simple, summon them with a mental command and for certain tribes picture them in your head, then tell them what to do. The ShadowKhan will rarely fail unless there up against someone with chi magic or knows how to fight them. I also leave the library that you found the talisman at to you as well, as you learn more magic using the ShadowKhan becomes easier, why, no clue, it also allows you to get the drop on opponents as well as making your dependents on the ShadowKhan smaller, have the ShadowKhan help you, they know what to do. There are nine tribes of ShadowKhan, each tribe having there own strengths and weaknesses, learn this and you shall be strong. I wish you luck on what ever journey you fare.

Your former,

General of the nine Oni lord and

King of the ShadowKhan Tarakudo

Trying out what the letter said, Naruto pictured the Ninja from earlier and a few seconds later a whoosh came signaling the ninja's arrival. "So, I command nine tribes of you?" asked Naruto, and the ninja nodded in reply. "Is there something to help me learn about your nine tribes?" asked Naruto, as the Ninja nodded again and a second later another ninja came in and held out a red book that had an oni mask with crossed bones behind the mask. "Can you get me the books I need to learn magic?" asked Naruto, taking the book from the ShadowKhan and opening it. The two nodded and put a hand on Naruto's shoulders and the three disappeared into the shadows and reappeared with Naruto in a chair and a table that had a few books being put on it. "This will take some time won't it?" asked Naruto, as the ninja's nodded and got on one knee. "Well, guess I should get started. This will so make me a kick ass ninja." said Naruto, starting to read on the nine tribes of ShadowKhan.

I can't describe them very well. If you need to know what they look like go to and type in ShadowKhan.

Also don't mind the errors, my editor was out of town and I wanted a response on this idea so I couldn't wait.

End Chapter


	2. Ch1 Teams and test

**Myoushu-no-shadou**

Sum: Crossover with Jackie Chan adventures

Chapter one Teams and test

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

-The Raven by Edger Allen Poe

---Seven years later---

Sarutobi sighed again, realizing that changes of Naruto being alive were slim to none, but also over that the Genin hopefuls were odd numbered meaning that one genin team would be with out a third member for a year at the least. If the third Hokage had looked to the west gate with his crystal ball, he would have seen a strange visitor walking with a purpose strait up to the gate. But he didn't, he merely sighed and tried to organize the teams.

---The west gate---

"Halt, who are you and what is your purpose?" asked one of the Chunin guards, stepping in front of the strangely clothed youth. "My name for you clod hoppers is Hak Foo and my purpose is for the Hokage to hear and not simple foot soldiers like you. Now, let me pass or bring the old Hokage here." said the youth, waving a hand at them. The boy was about five foot four and wearing very strange clothes, for ninja anyway. He was wearing black combat boots with black and red trip pants held up with a belt that had twelve octagonal stone in it and a closed floor length jacket and a hood that covered his face from view with fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Stay here, I'll get some one to escort you." said the Chunin, as he vanished for a few minutes when he came back he was with an ANBU that wore a raccoon mask. "If you'll come with me." said the ANBU, putting a hand on the boys shoulder and poofed then to the Hokage's office. The ANBU walked up to the door and knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama, there is someone to see you." said the ANBU, backing away from the door a little. "Enter." ordered the Hokage, as the youth stepped up and entered.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked the third, looking at the youth. "Well, old man, I would like to be a ninja." said the youth, pulling down his hood to revile that it was Naruto with red tinted sunglasses over his eyes and that his whisker marks where more defined. "Naruto? You're alive?" asked the third, almost crying for joy, almost he did have a reputation to protect. "Yes, old man, seven years of training in old arts will do that for you. So, can I join or not?" asked Naruto, looking the old Hokage in the eye. "If you can prove your skill." said the third, as Naruto snapped his fingers.

When the Hokage looked at Naruto oddly for the snap but turned to shock when nine ninjas with red eyes came up from the shadow with a few samurai like warriors. "These are the ShadowKhan, my summons and my servants. I believe this would be more then enough to prove my skill." replied Naruto, to the Hokage's shock. "Yes, I believe it does." replied Sarutobi, handing Naruto a headband still stunned by the ninja's appearance.

"Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru with Mitarashi Anko as sensei." said Naruto, putting the list back on the desk. "What?" asked the Third, coming back to his senses. "My team. The best combination would be me, Shikamaru, Hinata and Anko." replied Naruto, tilting his sunglasses down to show two inferno red flames that descended into two slits of the abyss. "Would you mind elaborating?" asked the Hokage. "Well, Hinata has a confidence problem, being with Anko, will shatter that shell she's in, Shikamaru is lazy, and Anko will properly motivate him and Hinata's skill revolve around clean hit and when Shikamaru can hold them still that's not a problem. My skills will force them to rise in skill to balance out the team. Hinata would make a great Medic-nin and take Tsunade place, Shikamaru could take Jiraiyas place and I will most likely take Orochimaru's place as the Sannin." replied Naruto, putting the headband around his left arm and putting his hood up. "Oh, Naruto, Team assignments are at the academy tomorrow at 9:00 AM." said the Hokage, as Naruto, left the room hood and glasses in place.

---Next day at the academy---

"Alright, congratulations graduates, you have made it to Genin." started Iruka, when a knock came at the door instantly getting there attention. 'How'd they hear that?' thought Iruka, opening the door to come face to face with a red Oni mask that had white hair and gleaming fangs. "Ahhhh!" yelled Iruka, jumping back as the figure removed the mask not showing his face but a hood. "I'm sorry; I just had to do it. I'm here for my team assignment." said Naruto, putting the mask back into a bag. "I see will you please sit next to Hinata. Hinata, please raise your hand so he knows were to sit." said Iruka, as Hinata shyly raise her hand. As soon as Naruto took his seat, Iruka started on his speech again.

"Hello, Miss Hinata. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." said Naruto, when he had sat. "H-H-Hello U-Uzumaki-san." said Hinata, looking at Naruto with a small blush. "Team seven is Sakura, Choji, and Sasuke. Team eight is Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru, team nine was assigned last year and team ten is Shino, Kiba and Ino. Well, that's it. Your Jonin sensei's will be hear shortly." said Iruka, leaving the Genin on there own.

---Hokage Tower/ Same time---

"Old man, why do I have to teach a bunch of brats?" asked Anko, as the other Jonin held her back from attacking the Hokage. "One you haven't had a genin team yet, two, only you could hope to fix the problems of two of your student, three, I need you to find out Naruto's true skill." said the Third, as Anko clammed down in confusion. "What do you mean sir?" asked one of the Jonin. "Hyuga Hinata basically lives in a shell from lack of confidence and Shikamaru could very easily be a Sannin if he got of his lazy butt. As for Naruto…Have you ever heard of the ShadowKhan?" asked the Third, looking at Anko. "Yes, but there only legends." said Anko, remembering the story's of the ShadowKhan. "Well, apparently not as Naruto summoned several ShadowKhan into this very office, I do not know where his skill truly lies." said the Third, patting him self on the back for making Anko curious, and a curious Anko is a cooperative Anko. "Fine, I'll teach the brats." replied Anko, taking the student's files. "Thank you Anko." replied the Third, as Anko left.

---Back at the Academy---

Only three teams were left and most were fuming. So, Naruto pulled a large book out of his bag and started to read. "Hey what are you reading?" asked Sakura, out of boredom. "You wouldn't understand, unless you know what Chi magic is? Do you?" asked Naruto, looking sakura dead in the eye. "No, I don't know what Chi magic is. But Magic is useless to a ninja even if it did exist." replied Sakura, getting everyone attention. "Really, then let me introduce you to my favorite spell." said Naruto, as an orange glow surrounded his fist. "Combustion." said Naruto, lashing his hand out and throwing a large fireball out the windows.

"Alright which of you sets of maggots are team eight?" asked a female voice at the door. They all turned to see a woman with a fishnet shirt and miniskirt combo with an off white jacket over it. "Those maggots are us Ma'am." replied Naruto, pulling Shikamaru and Hinata along. "Alright, come with me." said Anko, running out of the room with the three Genin following her.

---Area 44---

"Ok, so, how about we do introductions? I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi; I like dango and red bean soup. I dislike my old teacher and my hobbies are causing people pain my dream for the future are none of your business. Now you, lazy bum." said Anko, sporting her carefree grin. "I'm Shikamaru Nara; I like watching clouds and I dislike anything too troublesome and my dream for the future is to be an average ninja with an average family, my hobbies are playing Sougi and watching clouds." finished Shikamaru, with a yawn. "Ok, just what I expected from a Nara. You next girl." said Anko, looking at Hinata. "I-I'm H-H-Hinata H-Hyuga; I l-like to l-learn m-medic-Ninjustu and reading, I d-dislike m-my families r-rules and hurting p-people u-unless I h-have to. M-my hobbies are m-making m-medic s-salve and l-learning m-medic-justu and m-my dreams f-for the f-future are to c-change my c-clan." stuttered Hinata, pushing her index fingers together. "Ok, I see you'll need some work and last the hooded man." said Anko, with a little surprise that a Hyuga acts like this. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like learning and training, I dislike fan girls, avengers, and fools, my hobbies are perfecting my craft and learning more demon and chi magic. My dreams for the future…don't really have any, I was to busy learning." said Naruto, as his glasses slipped and his red eyes showed in the darkness of the hood.

"Ok, you all have a final test. The test to see if you're really worthy of the title Genin. All you have to do is go through the forest behind me to the tower in the center with out me tagging any of you. If you can do that, then your worthy of being genin." said Anko, setting up a clock. "Very well, go!" said Anko, as the gates opened and the three rookie ninja made a brake for it.

---In the forest---

"Hey, Shikamaru, Hinata, hold up a minute." said Naruto, stopping on a branch. "What is it Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, as Naruto removed his sunglasses. "**Come to me**!" said Naruto, as his ShadowKhan ninjas surrounded them and some covered them from Anko's view and threw smoke bombs covering there trail. "What the hell?" asked Anko, looking around trying to find her genin team, but not finding a trace of them she decided it would be best to head for the goal.

---Inside the tower---

The ShadowKhan reappeared in the center of the tower and disappeared, leaving the three genin hopefuls standing there. "Naruto what the hell were those?" asked Shikamaru, as Naruto just barely caught a fainting Hinata. "They were my servants. The ShadowKhan, my nine tribes of warriors." replied Naruto, setting Hinata on the ground and waited for Anko.

A few minutes later Anko came charging in, her face a little red from self anger that she let three genin out run her. "Ok, I guess I have to pass you all because of my word. Meet me out side of the training area tomorrow at 7:00 am for training. Now I have to report to the Hokage." said Anko, as Hinata woke up and they all started on there own way home.

End chapter


End file.
